


I'm going to miss you

by veryvery



Series: Amira/Mohammed - one shots [11]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryvery/pseuds/veryvery
Summary: Amira and Mohammed walk home from the movies.





	I'm going to miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoy this new part of the series!

It was Friday night and they were walking back from the cinema in the dark. When they had met up on Tuesday for the ice cream he still owed her, he had dodged all her attempts on guessing which movie they’d see tonight. 

Now Amira regretted not having been more persistent on having a say in it because it had been so bad. During the movie, it had been easy to ignore their seemingly magnetic pull towards each other because they had been too focused on following the confusing plot. But now their hands had somehow found a way back to each other again without one of them daring to make note of it yet.

Mohammed looked over at their conjoined hands and smiled, then looked away and shook his head. “Are we ever going to talk about this?”

“This? Tonight? The horrible movie you picked out? I’d rather not.” Amira tried to act casual though the movie really had been awfully complicated.

“No. I mean this. Us.” He gave her hand a quick squeeze.

“Oh, uhm.” He had caught her off guard. She really didn’t expect him to address it so directly.

“Look, I don’t want to put you on the spot. It’s just that you’re leaving in two weeks and…” His voice didn’t sound so sure anymore.

“No, I get it. Let’s just find somewhere to sit down, okay?” She agreed and pulled him into the direction of a nearby park. 

They sat down on a bench under a tree overlooking the small park that was completely empty and only illuminated by a few lamps that tinged everything into a warm yellow light. For a while, both of them tried to find the right way to start this conversation. 

Finally, Mohammed turned to her and took her hand in both of his. He cleared his throat before saying: “I don’t want to pressure you to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I will miss you. I have all of these feelings for you…and if you couldn’t tell…I really like you.” He let out a relieved breath like he had waited a long time to say these words. 

Her heart was racing but she could still feel a wave of relief wash over her. However, she didn’t want to leave him hanging after admitting his feelings so bravely. 

“Mo, I…” Amira was too nervous so she got up and started walking back and forth, trying to find the right words. 

“I’m going to miss you too and I wish I didn’t have to. I wish we could keep doing this for a while. Going to movies. Getting ice cream. Walking home in the dark. Holding hands and not having to talk about what it means.” Amira sighed and stopped walking around. 

She had felt his eyes on her the whole time but only now she dared to meet them. “But it means something. To both of us. Because I have feelings for you too.” It was easier to say it out loud than she had expected, maybe because it didn’t even require a second thought. She had felt it for quite some time already.

Now Mohammed got up too and took a tentative step towards her. “What do you want to do about it?” He sounded concerned and she noticed that he was not wearing his usual smile.

“One part of me wants to keep pretending that I won’t leave in two weeks so we can keep going on dates…” She smiled after finally calling it that. “and the other part of me wants to use the time that we have left together to see if we could try continuing this while I’m gone.” It felt good to finally voice what had been eating at her for the past weeks and finally knowing how he felt about her.

“We can do whatever you want. I just want you to know that my feelings for you won’t change, no matter how you decide. I’m just glad I get to spend time with you.” There was no uncertainty in his voice and Amira knew that he meant every word he said. Now it was on her to make a decision and she needed a moment to collect herself. 

After a long silence, she took a deep breath so she could keep her voice steady. “This might sound so naive but I really don’t want to give this…us up. I want to see where it goes even when we’re half a world apart because it means a lot to me.I just know that it's something special. We can still talk and see each other every day even when I'm gone. I only have one condition: We’ll always be honest to each other.” She had slowly started smiling at him while she said it.

He was wearing a smile too as he took a step closer and looked down into her eyes. “Honestly, I'd really want to kiss you right now but I won’t. I just wanted you to know.” His voice was soft and low. 

She bit her lip and nodded, still smiling. They both knew that this was not the time or the place but at least they could stay like this for a little while longer. She took his hands and laced their fingers together. It was all that she let herself have right now. For now it was enough to have him close like this. They didn’t have to rush anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
